chronicles_of_annwinfandomcom-20200215-history
The old ones
History The Liin, or the old ones as most Angleaddans call them, have lived in the northern and eastern parts of the kingdom for far longer than the kingdom settlers. First discovered by the Falcon clan when they fled north during the early wars, their closest settlements were more or less assimilated into the clan with little conflict. The clansmen were surprised by the mostly peaceful nature of the Liin, and quickly learned that they were extremely loyal to anyone who showed them respect and treated them well. Their numbers were never large, something that was explained centuries later when settlers stumbled upon the warlike painted ones. Back in ancient times the two people had been mostly the same, but as the shamans took control over more and more tribes, the more practical and peaceful ones fled to avoid enslavement or death. Under the protection of their new masters however the Liin flourished and grew in number, soon mingling with the clans and adapting well within the new kingdom. Culture Even though the Liin have lived within the kingdom since it's founding, many of their villages still keep to their old ways in most regards. Most of their kind are deeply religious, but over the years they have been converted to the faith of the Angleaddans. For this reason every Liin village contains at least one temple, and it's considered a great honor amongst them to be accepted into any position in the clergy. This has led to some conflict with more secular parts of the population however, since the Liin adhere to strict religious rules and doctrine. Many a unwary traveller has found themselves either driven from their villages or arrested for either remarks or actions that the villagers deem blasphemous. Most Liin are either artisans or farmers, taking great pride in creating things and bringing forth life. A few however choose to become warriors if they find a cause or lord they believe in. Since they believe that a promise must always be kept, they tend to be extremely loyal and completely incorruptible. A saying in the kingdom goes that it's easier to make a stone float than having a Liin soldier abandon his post. This attitude also reflects on other aspects of their lives, for example how any trader will refuse to haggle over anything. Many other citizens of the kingdom thinks this makes the Liin quite dull and rigid, but their focus and dedication makes them sought after by many who are in need of skilled and honest labour. Laws are almost as essential to the Liin as the gods, and criminals will face fast and strict punishment if caught by them. If forced to do anything unlawful, most Liin will gladly surrender themselves to the authorities without question. Lying and unlawful behaviour is viewed as one of the most horrible things possible, and if any of their people fails to make amends for his crimes he or she will be permanently cast out by both their people and families. Physical appearance Most Liin stand between 5 and 6ft tall, with females just a little shorter than the men. Their skin is on the pale side, with hair colours ranging from dark red and brown to pitch black. They are somewhat slimmer built than their cousins amongst the painted ones, but they are famed for a strong constitution if not pure strength.